


Love Bites

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Shisui and Anko end up making an early exit from a Halloween party, only to rescue a black kitten. Could this lucky black cat be the sign of things to come?For the prompt Once Bitten!





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ShiAnko! And its for the Naruto Rarepair Spook Fest! You know I love me some kisaita, but I always feel bad leaving Shisui out :((( so I decided he deserved to meet someone nice, and who better than lovely lady Anko?

“Baby shark! Do do do!” shrieked Shizuma, running through the hallway and the rooms of the house excitedly. A dorsal fin wobbled precariously from his back, with a tail trailing behind. Shizuma stopped, only to give a loud roar and charge around the corner. “Grandpa! Nom!”

Shizuma grabbed Fugaku’s leg and pretended to sink his teeth into his knee.

“No, no, don’t bite grandpa!” Itachi thundered after Shizuma, and then lifted him up cautiously. Shizuma squirmed in Itachi’s arms, before settling his cheek against Itachi’s.

“It’s all right,” said Fugaku fondly, tugging the tail at the end of Shizuma’s costume. “I don’t really mind.”

Itachi looked surprised, and Shisui grinned. If Itachi or Sasuke had resorted to biting Fugaku as children, they would have been sat on the naughty step for the rest of the day, and likely the day after that.

“I’m a shark, daddy,” explained Shizuma.

“Yes, I can see that, but you don’t bite people, do you understand?” asked Itachi.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be something different this year, Shizuma? You were a shark last year,” said Kisame.

Shizuma jutted his chin out defiantly. A small black curl poked out from under the shark head of his costume. “I want to be a shark.”

“What about a cat? Cats are spooky,” said Shisui.

“Sharks are better than cats!” pouted Shizuma, throwing his arms in the air. “Sharks eat cats!”

“No, they don’t! They eat other fish! And sometimes...other sharks,” admitted Kisame, adjusting the hood of the shark costume over Shizuma’s curly black hair.

“Nom!” beamed Shizuma.

“Are you going out to go and get me some sweets then?” asked Shisui.

“Get your own!” retorted Itachi.

“No!” grinned Shizuma mischievously. “They’re mine!”

Kisame handed Shizuma a plastic reusable bowl, shaped to look like a pumpkin with a spooky face. They had already carved out some pumpkins and put them along the pathway of Mikoto’s garden, using the scooped out insides to make pumpkin pie. There was a bowl full of sweets that were strictly for trick or treating visitors, but Shisui had already snaffled a few out.

Shizuma waved the bowl delightedly, and then hopped down the hallway, with Kisame taking one of his little hands, and Itachi taking the other. Shisui turned back inside, kicked back on the sofa, and pulled out his phone, to browse Instagram. Orochimaru had uploaded a picture of himself in a revealing vampire costume, and captioned it:

_ ‘Halloween is the one night a year where a girl can dress up like a total slut and no other girl can say anything about it! #meansannin #meangirls #halloween #sexyvampiress #queenofthenight’ _

“Aren’t you going out?” asked Fugaku, browsing over the book he was flicking through.

“I’m a bit old for parties,” said Shisui.

Fugaku nodded towards Shisui’s phone, at Orochimaru still posing. “He isn’t.”

Shisui sighed. Maybe he still had it in him for one more party.

* * *

Shisui arrived at Orochimaru’s mansion where he lived with his lovers, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The three orphans they had taken in and raised together, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan, were present, and Yahiko and Konan had brought their children. Aika, their eldest daughter, was dressed in a tiny witches’ costume and ran around the house brandishing a broomstick, while Michi, their youngest, was dressed as a pumpkin.

“Hello darling!” beamed Orochimaru, revealing a set of fanged teeth, his dress swooshing behind him and glinting in the decorative candlelight. “Welcome to my wonderful Halloween party! Where’s your lovely cousin?”

“He’s gone out trick or treating with his son,” replied Shisui.

“Oh, what a pity! He would have much more fun here,” said Orochimaru, twirling in his dress. “Anyway, make sure you say hello to Anko. She looks simply ravishing. If you’ll pardon the pun, since I am a vampire.”

“The pun is pardoned,” said Shisui, wishing that Orochimaru would put a cloak on over his side-split dress.

“Enjoy the night, darling! It is but young!”

* * *

Anko stretched out, the black latex catsuit clinging to her figure. She wore a pair of kitty ears and a matching black tail, draped over the sofa behind her, and used her eyeliner to draw on a black nose and whiskers. In one hand, she clutched a glass of wine, sitting back and enjoying the festivities.

All of their nearest and dearest were out celebrating tonight. Kakashi was dressed as a ghost, with a white sheet over his head. Anko only knew it was Kakashi because he had cut two holes for his eyes and he was reading one of Jiraiya’s novels from the bookcase.

“Awww! A kitty! My familiar!” beamed Izumi, stumbling over, witches’ hat falling from her dark brown hair. She slumped on the sofa beside Anko, and yawned sleepily.

“How much have you had to drink?” asked Anko, combing back Izumi’s hair that had fallen from her face.

“Just one glass of punch.”

“You adorable little lightweight. Shall I call your girlfriend to come and pick you up?”

“Noooo,” whined Izumi. “I’m not drunk!”

“That was Tsunade’s punch, remember?” asked Anko. “A little bit stronger than the average person.”

Izumi raised her head. “Talk to Kakuzu. He will agree that being a lightweight is economically advantageous. Alcohol is expensive.”

Anko smiled to herself. “I think we better get you home to sleep this off, if you want to be able to get up and go to work tomorrow.”

Izumi wrapped her arms around Anko’s shoulders. “You’re the best Anko out of all of the Ankos in all of the world.”

“There’s only one of me,” corrected Anko, helping Izumi upright. She put down her wine glass, and collected her handbag. She had been planning to leave anyway. Orochimaru had karaoke microphones, and any moment now he would start singing ‘I Put A Spell On You’ while dedicating it to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

As she helped Izumi stumble across the carpet, Anko stopped, recognising Shisui.

“Well, speak of the devil,” said Anko. “Look who’s here.”

Shisui stared at Anko, at her kitty ears, drawn on nose and whiskers, and then the catsuit.

“Meow!” he announced.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to cat-call?” asked Anko.

Shisui looked sheepish. “I always meow at cats.”

“Anko’s my cat! My familiar,” insisted Izumi, stirring from her slumped position. She snuggled closer onto Anko’s shoulder. “Good kitty.”

Shisui’s dark eyes darted over to Izumi, as she draped over Anko and yawned sleepily. “Is she all right?”

“She had a taste of Tsunade’s punch,” replied Anko.

Shisui’s face fell. “Ah.”

“I’m fine, Shisui,” Izumi stumbled across and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“What’s this about my punch?” Tsunade demanded, carrying a large bowl-like glass. “It’s Halloween. I can drink what I like.”

“Maybe not if you are barely above five feet!” scolded Anko, as Izumi planted a sloppy kiss on Shisui’s forehead.

“Let me get her some water,” said Tsunade, grabbing Izumi by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen, leaving Shisui alone with Anko.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and everybody in between!” announced Orochimaru, standing up on the dining room table and holding a microphone. “Tonight, I will be treating you all to my rendition of ‘I Put A Spell On You!’ I’m going to dedicate it to my dear Jiraiya and darling Tsunade! I am forever under your spell! Everybody, dance along!”

“Would you like to dance?” asked Anko.

Shisui glanced over at Sasori cutting through the crowds with his husband San. Usually, Sasori would not have been caught dead at Orochimaru’s party, but he supposed he could say by the fake fangs that Sasori wore, he was undead.

“Sure,” said Shisui, offering his hand out.

Anko took it, and Shisui noticed that her nails were painted black, like cat claws.

“I put a spell on you, and now, you’re mine,” sang Orochimaru, his voice ringing over the backing track. “You can’t stop the things I do, I ain’t lyin’...”

Anko led the way, before stopping in the middle of the floor. She grabbed Shisui by the waist, and took one of his hands in hers.

“And just where is your costume, anyway?” she asked, pulling him closer and practically shouting into one ear.

“I’m a psychopath, they look like everyone,” replied Shisui, catching sight of Kakuzu holding Hidan’s head in the apple bobbing bowl.

“ _ Addams Family Values _ , I recognise it,” said Anko, as she released him, holding him outstretched in one hand. She pulled him closer, and then leant upwards, her lips moving against his curly hair. “And you are the last person I would expect to be a psychopath.”

Shisui shivered at the unexpected close contact. “Who would you expect to be a psychopath?”

“Hello everybody! My name is Orochimaru, what’s yours?” shrieked Orochimaru into the microphone. Someone had given him a witches’ hat so he looked like Winifred from Hocus Pocus.

“Me,” grinned Anko.

“You are a cute little kitty cat.”

“You know that cats bite, right?” asked Anko, reaching back up to nip at his earlobe. “And scratch,” she added, running her painted nails along his arm.

“And purr,” added Shisui.

“Only if you pet them right. Most people fail miserably,” Anko gave a harder nip at his earlobe.

Shisui shuddered, not in an unpleasant way, but a very pleasant way. It had been a while since anyone had made him feel like this, not since Itachi…

Anko felt his body humming beneath her hand and her lips, and knew that she had moved him. The black curls of his hair tickled against her cheek, and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Pet him, like a little black cat.

Shisui’s cheeks flushed, and his face glowed with warmth beside hers. His mouth opened, as if he was going to say something, but Anko realised she was getting ahead of herself. She had not come here tonight with the intention of picking someone up. She’d come here for the free drinks and food, and she probably ought to see where Izumi had got to.

“I want to take Izumi home soon but I don’t have a car, or any of the people I was going to get a cab with,” replied Anko, freeing her lips, interrupting the moment. “I don’t even know if she has a key to her house.”

Most guys would have looked annoyed, but Shisui’s expression remained gentle. “My aunt Mikoto will be home. We can drop her off there. And I have a car.”

Anko ruffled his hair affectionately. “A good cousin.”

They found Izumi in the kitchen, propped up by Konan, while Tsunade fed her sips of water. They collected her, and carried her between them. Shisui led the way back to his car, and Anko immediately climbed into the backseat with Izumi, holding her upright, combing her hair away from her face, and offering her a sip of some bottled water that Shisui kept in the car. They didn’t talk much on the drive back to Fugaku and Mikoto’s house, and when they arrived, both he and Anko carried Izumi between them up the pathway.

Shizuma bounced happily around the house, his pumpkin bowl full of sweets.

“I got lots of sweets!” he announced happily, as it swung from his arm. He burst out laughing at Izumi, her pointed hat askew. “Aunty Izumi is drunk!”

“You did get lots of sweets, and you didn’t egg Danzo Shimura’s house, did you?” asked Shisui, as Anko steered Izumi past him towards Mikoto. They ushered Izumi up the stairs, while Izumi mumbled incoherently that she loved them.

Itachi’s face fell. “That is not something to be proud of!”

“Yes, it is,” winked Shisui.

“Naughty daddy!” giggled Shizuma.

Anko re-emerged on the stairs, with Mikoto behind her, having tucked Izumi to sleep up in one of the spare rooms.

“I’ll be off then,” said Anko, tapping Shisui’s chest with a black painted nail.

“You don’t have to,” he said, before he could stop himself.

“You’re welcome to stay for tea,” said Itachi, as he foisted away Shizuma’s bowl of sweets to stop him from spilling them everywhere.

“That’s mine!” roared Shizuma, outraged, as he and Itachi both tussled back into the living room. “That’s mine, daddy!”

“No, you are not eating all of them tonight!” scolded Itachi, holding the sweets up high.

“IT’S MINE!” Shizuma roared again.

“Thanks, but I ought to get back,” said Anko, blinking away the noise.

Shisui reached back for his car keys. “Let me drive you.”

“No, I can walk. It’s better for the environment.”

Shisui laid the keys back down. “At least let me see you safely home.”

“I think you mean let me protect you,” Anko tapped her black painted nail on his chest again. “Lest Shizuma demands his sweets back.”

“No, you have to brush your teeth now and get ready for bed!” Itachi scolded, as Shizuma’s protests turned to loud angry shrieks.

“Oh, let him stay up!” interrupted Fugaku, closing his book. “Halloween is only once a year. I’ll make him some hot cocoa and put a movie on.”

“He doesn’t need anymore sugar, and you’d have sent us straight to bed!” protested Itachi, as he held onto a squalling, screeching Shizuma. “How you’ve mellowed in your old age!”

“I’ll have less of the old! Cheek!” barked Fugaku.

Shisui took Anko’s hand, and led her out of the house and back out into the night. The streets had stilled, as the children who had been trick or treating had returned home due to the late hour. There was a crisp scent in the air, that familiar smoky apple scent of autumn, and a few of the trees lining the streets left a few more of their golden leaves waft to the ground.

Anko’s heels crunched on the fallen leaves, while Shisui’s sneakers squeaked along.

“Do you live with friends?” asked Shisui.

“No, I live alone,” said Anko.

“Aren’t you lonely?”

“No, I like my own space,” Anko turned slyly back to face him, her eyes glinting in the glow of the streetlamps. “Don’t tell me you still live with the rest of the clan.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Shisui pouted.

“You still live with the fam, and you’re pushing...thirty?”

“Hey, I’m closer to twenty five than thirty!” protested Shisui.

“You’re a quarter of a century old and you still live with the fam?”

“My mother,” correct Shisui. “My mother and her cats.”

“Cats,” stated Anko.

“We have ten,” admitted Shisui.

“Ten cats?” repeated Anko.

“She rescues them,” explained Shisui. “They’re normally cats that no one wants. Black and white cats because they don’t look pretty in pictures, older cats because they’re not so fun and sprightly, cats that have been abused and need love-”

Their shoes clacked along the streets.

“And how do the cats like living with you?” asked Anko.

“They love it. At least...as much as I think cats can love things,” admitted Shisui. “They sleep in my hoodies, and I usually go to bed with about three of them.”

Anko gave him a light shove with her fingers. “Ladies man.”

“These cats are boys.”

“Then you like both?”

“Both,” confirmed Shisui. “Itachi was my first love.”

“Itachi,” said Anko curiously. “Kissing cousins?”

“Technically, fourth cousins and removed a few times,” said Shisui.

Anko glanced up, violet eyes flashing under her lashes. “Do you miss him?”

“No,” said Shisui, scuffing his feet along the pavement. He lowered his head, dark eyes dropping to the floor. He couldn’t  _ miss  _ Itachi, not when he still saw him everyday and even when things came to an end, Shisui understood it was for the right reasons. “He’s happiest with Kisame, and their little boy, and that’s what I want for him. And they’ve been together for several years now. How about you? Ever been in love before?”

Anko rolled her eyes in response, but before she could make her cutting reply, their conversation was cut off by a small, tiny mewling sound. Both of them stopped abruptly, their ears pricked, listening for the sound.

The sound was coming from the undergrowth beside them. Both Shisui and Anko exchanged a quick glance, before bending low and pulling aside stray fallen leaves. Their wind chilled fingers outstretched, reaching into the unknown depths of the earth. Anko felt her fingers brush against Shisui’s, and then a small black kitten tumbled free, looking lost and confused.

The kitten stood still, then stopped, staring up with large round yellow eyes. It opened it’s tiny mouth and mewled at them both.

The kitten’s fur was soft and downy, standing on end as it tried to warm itself in the autumn chilled air. Without a second thought, Anko scooped it up with both hands, and held it to her chest. The kitten’s little body quivered under her palms, and two pin pricks of claws kneaded at her costume.

“Where did you come from?” asked Shisui, lifting a hand to stroke the cat’s little ears.

“It looks small,” said Anko. “I don’t think it should be away from its mum.”

Shisui bent down, and rummaged through the branches and leaves of the shrubbery. But there were no other kittens, no sign of a cat mum, or where the kitten could have come from. A plastic bag was left, with the hooks tied, and a small chewed hole.

The kitten had been abandoned.

“Someone must have left the little one,” said Shisui, his dark eyes saddened. “Why would they do that?”

Anko’s painted fingers lightly rubbed circles over the kittens back, rubbing warmth into the small body. “Probably because it’s a black cat and people don’t like them.”

“I like lucky black cats,” said Shisui.

“And so do I,” replied Anko. “I think we ought to take it home with us.”

No one else was around to claim the kitten, and if they left the tiny cat, there was a chance that it could die. Anko tucked the kitten more firmly inside of her jacket, and they carried on the walk back to her place, stopping by a store to pick up pet food and a litter tray. When they arrived, Anko unlocked the front door, and let Shisui step inside.

Anko’s place was very much her own, with a burgundy velvet sofa, matching curtains that were semi-open to allow the moon to shine in, and dark wooden flooring. Shisui inhaled the scent of her burnt sugary perfume as he closed the door behind him and put down the bag of cat things they had bought on one of the coffee tables. Anko pulled the cat out of her jacket, and lifted it upright, glancing beneath the tail.

“Girl,” she announced, walking through to the kitchen. “This one is a little girl.”

Shisui sat cross-legged on the floor, while Anko tipped a pouch of kitten food onto a saucer. They sat with the kitten between them, and watched as she wobbled in a circle, and then her tiny teeth sank into the small chunks of kitten food.

“They must have waited until she was weaned to dump her,” said Shisui. His mind turned back to a time when he and Itachi were younger and smaller, and scampered through the park together, before discovering Danzo Shimura bending over a pond, five squirming kittens tucked inside a bag. He remembered how Itachi had burst into tears, while he, Shisui stormed forwards and grabbed the bag, running with the kittens home to his parents, Itachi hot on his heels.

They’d kept the cats.

“It makes you wonder how some people can be so cruel,” Anko laid her finger against her chin, her eyes far off and distant.

When the kitten finished chewing, she stared up at Shisui with round eyes, before bounding forward to bat at his fingers. Anko tapped the floor behind the kitten, and she turned away, paws clattering on the wooden panes, rushing towards Anko instead.

“She likes me more,” said Anko, running a finger along the kitten’s spine, feeling the little nubs beneath the soft fluffy fur. “I picked her up.”

Shisui tapped the floor, and grinned as the kitten bounded back over. She pounced on his forefinger, tiny teeth sinking into his knuckles.

“Hey!” yelped Shisui.

Anko cackled delightedly. “This little girl sticks with me.”

“Ah, damn it, fine,” sighed Shisui. “I already have ten…”

Anko leant across, before plonking a kiss on his cheek. “But you’re always welcome to visit.”

Shisui turned his head, so that his dark eyes met her violet eyes. There was a moment, where it could have turned into something more, but there was a tiny mew, reminding them that such promising things were not to be rushed. Anko instead leant forwards, and rubbed her nose against his, the drawn on cat’s nose smudging across the tip of Shisui’s.

Even a moment, or a flavour of what would come in time, could still be tasted. Anko captured Shisui’s lips with hers, lightly nipping his lower lip between her teeth, and then licking away the tiny beads of blood let.

“You bit me?” muttered Shisui.

“Why not?” Anko grinned, as she pulled away. She dainty wiped the corners of her mouth with her ring finger. “Time for you to get back to your kitties, while I look after mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> On an added note, my parents were bf and gf when my dad caught someone drowning kittens at his work. He rescued the kittens, took them home to mum and they kept them! We had the girl kitten for 16 years! (the boy kitten moved out when I was born because he hated me haha!)


End file.
